A Dragon's mind
by HttydLover21
Summary: What if Valka wasn't the only one taken that fateful night? Hiccup was snatched alongside her, now follow the feral dragon-boy and his trusty night fury brother as they are thrown into a world of secrets, lies, and a feisty blonde that Hiccup just can't seem to understand. With Drago and his army approaching can the young warrior protect his nest? or will the truth be too much.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of my first story! I absolutely love httyd and I love AU's so I figured I would start off with one of my fave AU's where Hiccup is raised by Valka with the dragons. Many apologies if this story isn't very well written, I'm only 13 and still learning so bare with me. Since I lack a lot of experience I would love any feedback and constructive criticism you have to offer. So yeah.. Enjoy :)**

 **Ps updates will hopefully be about once a week**

* * *

The wooden ship tore through the unsteady current, fretting and churning violently. While Gobber was busy throwing his lunch up, Stoick stood perfectly still rocking himself in sync with the pounding ocean beneath them, determination and vengence spread across his aging face. It had been 20 years since his wife and son were taken.

Whether it was guilt or the feeling of the freezing water splashing onto his skin, sending chills down his spine and into his marrow, he immediately shut his eyes in a harsh manner. Yep it was definitely the guilt, Why couldn't he have been there? He could have saved them, his beloved and his child.

"Hate to burst your bubble chief but we've never sailed into these waters before.." Gobber suddenly interrupted Stoick's mourning and wiped some left over vomit out of his scruffy beard.

"Good then we might be one step closer to finding the beast that took them" He replied walking away from his sickly friend,

"Stoick, we've been searching for that Stormcutter for years, we've searched every island around Berk and we _still_ haven't found that blasted nest" Gobber grumbled before turning around sullenly.

"Where's Astrid?" Stoick suddenly cut in, changing the subject,

"In the sleeping quarters, poor lass is exhausted after fighting off those aggressive gronkles last night"

The chief nodded and sighed, "She's a great warrior that one, sometimes I think it would be better if she stayed on Berk instead of accompanying us on our searching"

Both men looked at each other smiling slightly as they thought about the brave shield maiden, the perfect heir for Berk. It was no doubt she was Stoick's first option for chief, but he couldn't help but feel guilty, imagining his small, runt of a son all grown up, the largest of the group, big and strong like his father but those were simply dreams, foolish, childish dreams that would never become reality.

The Chief's face softened for a moment as the infant's bright green eyes flashed through his mind, the perfect mixture of Valka and Stoick. Unfortunately he was snapped out of his daydreams by an all to familiar shriek.

"Dragons" Stoick growled as he stared up at the approaching flock, it was larger then usual, it contained hundreds of species he had never seen before, which only intensified his anger. Clutching the handle of his over-used axe, that was in desperate need of some repairs he motioned for Gobber to get ready.

"I should grab Astrid" his second in command suggested attaching a mace to his stump of a hand,

"No! She'll wake up once she hears the commotion, I need you here!" Stoick growled glaring as the flock grew closer by the second, Gobber sighed not completely sold on the Chief's idea, but didn't dare argue. It didn't take long before the dragon's began swooping, it was the strangest attack the two men had ever seen, they weren't firing, it was as if they were investigating the ship. Still Stoick swung at each beast, narrowly missing the creatures, who seemed to be familiar with the Viking's attacks.

Unlike Gobber who was screaming his battle cry and swinging like a madman, Stoick stared at the dragons carefully, his eyes followed a nadder who flew towards a larger dragon that was hanging back. He squinted trying to identify the beast. Suddenly his heart stopped and his axe slipped from his large hands, it was the devil. The devil that tore his family from him, it's four wings flapping violently as it desperately attempted to remain stationary. The man's anger boiled inside of him, murder and blood lust being the only things on his mind,

"That's it Gobber, the dragon that killed Hiccup and Val.." Stoick growled pointing in the direction of the beast that started flying closer to the ambushed ship.

"What's that lump on it's neck?" Gobber asked, at first Stoick didn't see what the man was talking about, until the creature shifted onto it's side, revealing a being, covered in a strange dragon-like armour.

"It's a rider" Stoick hissed in both resentment and amazement, then a thought hit the Chief. "The rider must have helped kill my wife and son" Gobber stopped swinging at the diving dragons and stared at his friend in bewilderment.

"You don't really think that, do you?" But Stoick didn't answer, too full of anger and grief he grabbed a bola and held it back before tossing it accurately towards the four-winged monster and it's devil rider. Stoick felt a feeling of satisfaction flow through himself as the ropes wrapped around the dragon forcing it to crash violently onto the ship. The beast covered his rider with the wings, trying to take the impact away from the masked man.

Stoick picked up the axe and barked at Gobber to keep the angered dragons who were now desperately trying to land on the ship, away from his prize. The rider wriggled himself out of the nets and crouched in a dragon like position, staring into skies expectantly,

"Sorry to tell you, but your dragon friends can't save you" Stoick spat twirling his weapon skillfully in his trained hands. The rider held his staff out ready to protect his trapped companion, who lay semi-conscious on the ship's deck.

"Oh you want a fight do ya'?" The man scoffed. The rider charged nimbly, but was quickly kicked away by Stoick's stocky foot. Things were starting to look bright for the Chief as he approached the dragon that had made his life a living Hel, axe raised and ready to kill. Just as he was about to take his prize an angered cry erupted from the skies, it couldn't be..

"Night fury! Get down!" Gobber yelled dropping to the deck, Stoick followed, expecting a deadly ball of plasma to finish them off, but instead felt the deck shift as the beast landed with incredible force. Staring up Stoick look at the black creature, it looked even more deadly up close, it's lithe body crouched low and his pupils slit, ready to attack. It took both men a few seconds to realize there was another rider planted on the monster's back.

Like the other rider, his face was covered by a mask and his body by a black suit that had helped him blend into the dragon's body. The new rider growled in an inhuman way before jumping off his companions back and cornering Gobber who was still in shock from it all. Small tufts of auburn hair could be seen from the back of the boy's head, it reminded Stoick of Hiccup, which temporarily made Stoick hesitant about fighting this man. The night fury surprisingly wrapped it's tail around his rider protectively and the man rubbed his head against the beast chirping lighting before continuing to growl.

"Relax son" The first rider soothed approaching the man, who was crouched in a similar way to the night fury, as if he was about to pounce. The voice was feminine, which instantly made Stoick regret kicking her, then again it was self defense, wasn't it? The boy felt the hand of the women place onto his back that was covered in the night fury's scales, making him look more like those beasts rather then a human, he leaned into the touch crooning in a loving manner, or so Stoick suspected was loving.

"Who are you?" Stoick asked in a hostile tone pointing the axe threateningly at the strange duo, that were far too close to Gobber for his liking. The boy and dragon growled snapping their heads away from the one-handed and one-legged Viking and towards the Chief.

"Tell your son to stand like a man in the presence of an enemy" He snapped at the women, this earned another angered growl from the boy and his mother alike,

"My son and I mean no harm, we were simply inspecting the ship to ensure you weren't dragon trappers" she hissed holding her arm out informing the two to stop their approach.

"I don't care, you and your dragons attacked our ship!" Stoick yelled,

"That wasn't an attack" the boy scoffed, speaking in Norse for the first time since he landed, this took the Chief by surprise, he hadn't heard the boy communicate to anyone except that dragon, but he quickly regained his composure.

"It was close enough dammit!" Stoick yelled furiously, The night fury pulled his rider closer to his body with the large wings sheltering the boy from the raging Viking. "Never mind that.." Stoick turned around glaring at the stormcutter that was now awake and growling slightly

"at least I get to kill this beast that stole my family" This had done it for the dragon-boy, Viciously he leaped from his dragon's obsidian colored arms and prepared to tackle Stoick to the ground.

"Hiccup no!" The women screamed, stopping both men dead in their tracks.

"d-did you just say-"

"Hiccup, yes Stoick" The women sighed pulling her mask away from her face revealing a skinny women, with beautiful forest green eyes,

"V-Valka?" Stoick choked, how was this possible? How could she be alive.

"I'm sorry I stayed away, I'll explain everything, just please don't hurt Cloudjumper" Valka begged motioning for Hiccup to retreat from his initial attack. Stoick was too shocked to speak, his tear filled eyes drifted over his dear wife, her beautiful face shining in the morning sunlight, he then looked over to Hiccup, who had once again buried himself in the night fury's wings. The boy's face was still covered by the rather impressive helmet but Stoick could see a small portion of the still green eyes, that stared at him through the slitted holes cut into the well crafted leather, except his eyes were what one could describe as wild and untamed.

To Stoick's disappointment the boy was still lanky and rather scrawny, it was obvious he had taken after his mother. A small croon escaped Hiccup's curled lips, snapping the Chief from his trance, carefully the man began his approach to his wife. This earned a suspicious growl from Hiccup as he moved closer towards his mother, still walking on four legs.

"Shhh, it's alright dear" Valka soothed stretching her fingers forward and twisting them slightly, to Stoick's surprise Hiccup and the night fury back away slowly still staring intensely in Stoick's direction. Once again he walked forward,

"I know what you're going to say Stoick, how could I have done this? Stayed away all these years, why didn't I come back to you? Why didn't I bring our son back to you?" She paused taking a shaky breath, desperately trying to regain her composure "Well you can't change Stoick! No one on Berk can! I asked so many times to stop the fighting, but did any of you listen?" Stoick continued strolling carefully, fresh tears glazing over his eyes, "I know I didn't allow you to be apart of Hiccup's life, and I'm very sorry, I just did what was best for him.. But, oh stop being so stoic Stoick scream, shout, say something!" She choked on her breath as the man placed a hand on her cheek caressing her high cheek bones softly,

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you" Valka finally leaned into the touch and felt all the fear escape her as Stoick planted a gentle, loving kiss on her deprived lips.

Hiccup stared in hatred at this disgusting man, he had never seen his mother interact in such a way, it wasn't right, why was she treating this dragon killer kindly?

"Hate to interrupt but ye' dragons are still swooping the ship" Gobber stated awkwardly, Valka smiled before waving the flock away, signalling for them to return to the nest.

"Oh Val I-" Stoick was cut off by a furious battle cry, as a blonde Viking sprang from the lower decks, axe in hand. "Astrid no-" The chief began, but watched in horror as a startled Hiccup leaped aggressively onto the women forcing her to drop the weapon in shock. He held her firmly in a death lock growling as he awaited a reaction from his victim, the night fury stood closely behind, ready to defend his rider. "Hiccup it's okay" Stoick started, the dragon-boy ignored the man he despised so much and continued holding Astrid down.

"Hiccup stop" Valka interfered much to everyone's surprise Hiccup listened to his mother stepping off the girl and walking back to the night fury, grumbling something in Norse under his breath. Astrid stood up, clearly shaken, but still refusing to reveal any traces of fear on her glaring face.

"What's going on sir?" Astrid questioned turning to Stoick

"I can get Toothless and Cloudjumper to tow your ship to the nest, I think I have a lot of explaining to do.." Valka admitted grabbing a small knife to cut her dragon from his restraints. Both Astrid and Hiccup looked at Valka in shock,

Astrid once again directed her attention to her chief "We're not actually going with these feral dragon people!" Astrid argued, meaning it as an insult, but neither Hiccup or Valka were offended by that claim.

"These feral people are my wife and son! So I trust them" Stoick spat, making the girl shrink a little bit, sparing one last glare in Hiccup's direction she nodded.

"Okay, but I want to know what you mean by 'Son and Wife' as soon as we get there" she stated folding her arms sullenly. Hiccup snorted in annoyance and growled at Astrid, Stoick and Gobber before returning to the side of his dragon companion. This had been a strange day for both sides and it was about to get a whole lot stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter! I'm uploading this a bit earlier then I thought, I was eager to take on board a couple of suggestions left by some reviewers, I tried slowing the plot down a bit. Next chap will be Hiccup's side of things and he has some.. _interesting_ opinions. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the ship grew closer to the mystical spikes of ice Valka simply referred to as 'the nest' Stoick felt a strange sense of anticipation begin to build up inside of him, of course this was on top of the endless count of other emotions he was feeling, such as, anger, sadness, regret, joy and so on.

He just couldn't bring himself to be believe the situation, his wife? His child? Were alive. He had so many questions that just couldn't answered, he clenched his fists as he stared up into the sky at Hiccup, who was chattering away while seated on the night fury's bare back,

Toothless? Wasn't that what Valka claimed the beast's name to be? It didn't matter, what mattered was his boy acted and spoke like _them_ , it was almost as if he was not human, as if he were a dragon trapped in the wrong body, the thought caused a small glare to appear on Stoick's face, which he quickly sent in Valka's direction.

Much to his surprise the women stood completely still, her face blank and refusing to reveal any information about her current opinions on these events. The Chief shook his head and glanced over to Astrid and Gobber who seemed to be lost, minds mulling over their options if one of the two dragons pulling the ship decide the Vikings are no longer welcome in their waters. Stoick knew these thoughts were foolish, the dragons didn't seem interested in burning their boat to splinters, at least not while Valka was around, still he couldn't help but agree that the devils were not to be trusted.

A growing need boiling in his heart, a goal of soughts, that somehow he would change the mind-set of his wife and son that they seemed to have developed over the long years spent away, isolated from human interaction.

"If you keep glaring I might send my son to straighten you out" Valka snapped as her husband sent another disappointed stare her way

"Why Val? Why did you let Hiccup become.. one of those monsters" Stoick spat, his voice oozing anger and sorrow, which caused a little whimper to escape to women's lips before she collected herself once again.

"Firstly Stoick they are not monsters, they are wonderful, intelligent creatures and Hiccup is a beautiful, kind soul"

Astrid's sky blue eyes widened at this strange lady's claim, kind? From what she had seen the boy was far from being kind, he was feral and bizarre, unlike any human she had encountered. He was many things but kind was most certainly not one of them.

"Secondly I could just send you three back to Berk and never allow you to even get to know Hiccup"

Stoick's neck snapped up in shock, "Y-you wouldn't do that Valka.. I only just found you two, I can't lose you again" Stoick was torn between despising the beasts that ripped his life apart and wanting to reconnect with wife and son, if he even attempted to seek revenge on the stormcutter he would no longer be allowed in Hiccup's life or more-so he would be even more hated then he already was by the boy.

No one spoke for the remainder of the trip, Hiccup communicating through grunts and snarls to his dragon companion being the only thing breaking the awkward silence filling the ship.

"Here it is" Valka mumbled as they hit shore, covered by fresh flakes of snow, Toothless and Cloudjumper landed in front of the colossal haven surrounded by magnificent amounts of ice. Stoick, Gobber and Astrid all felt their jaws drop at the sheer beauty of this place, but among them The Chief felt a small amount of suspicion rise "What could have built such a thing?" Stoick questioned directing it at Valka, but Hiccup swiftly jumped from the night fury's back growling defensively

"You don't need to know who did this! just know he has more power then you could ever dream of!" The boy snapped, although his face was still hidden by the helmet Stoick could tell he was scowling by the slight squint in the little amount of eyes that was shown through the mask.

"Hey, he is a Chief! You should respect his authority!" Astrid stepped in before Stoick could respond, Valka gulped doing another hand signal most likely motioning for Hiccup to back down.

"He has _no_ authority here!" Both 20 year old's approached each other, the blonde with her axe raised and the dragon-boy with his trusty Night fury trailing behind eyes slit and a vicious snarl coming from his throat. Just as the Chief was about to jump in between the two angry children a large figure pushed Hiccup away and roared angrily, making the boy lower himself, submitting to the beast.

Stoick pulled out a sword and grit his teeth as he realized it was the stormcutter. Hiccup and Toothless alike, lowered their heads in shame as the dragon provided himself as a shield for the visibly shaken girl. Hiccup chirped and bumped heads with Cloudjumper as an apology before playfully nipping the Night fury's ear, purposely ignoring the humans.

"Good work Cloudjumper" Valka praised placing a hand on the creature's curled up wing and extending the other to Astrid who had fallen over during the commotion. "I'm sorry dear, Hiccup just isn't a huge fan of Vikings is all.. That's why this big boy is here to keep him in check"

Astrid sighed accepting women's help, mumbling her gratitude under her shallow breath. Hiccup snorted as he continued to wrestle with the slender dragon biting and clawing as if he were just as powerful as the Night fury.

Stoick felt red spread through his vision, the way his son had reacted to the stormcutter scolding him, it was close to the interactions between an angered father, chewing his boy out for reckless behavior and the child upset at the thought of disappointing the figure he supposedly looked up to.

"Hiccup why don't you and Toothless fly Astrid and Gobber into the nest, I think Stoick and I need to talk.." Valka told her son picking up on the tension radiating off of her husband's body.

"But Mom! Toothless doesn't want cruel Vikings riding him!" Hiccup argued the dragon crooned agreeing with his brother, Astrid found the statement quite ironic considering he himself was one of said 'Cruel Vikings'

"Fine then, Cloudjumper dear will you fly them up, considering Hiccup and Toothless are acting like hatchlings" Valka teased earning a sulky whine from both the Night fury and his boy, Cloudjumper let out a dragon laugh, before lowering his wing in a polite manner, welcoming the two humans to mount him.

"Ay Valka as tempting as that sounds, I don't think I'll be hoping on that death machine, I'd rather keep my last hand" Gobber scoffed in a playful manner, Hiccup growled not picking up on Gobber's playful tone.

"Perhaps you would like to walk up the nest" Valka pointed at the large climb that would take days to complete,

"Dragon it is then!" The two laughed as the teasing brought back old memories from their youth. Stoick felt a sickening streak of jealousy rush into him as his best friend and wife hit it off together.

Astrid sighed and hesitantly climbed onto the back of the stormcutter, gripping his tough scales firmly,

"You look terrified" Hiccup mocked pointing at the unbalanced and stiff stature Astrid had gained while Gobber struggled behind her.

"Hiccup she doesn't know how to fly the dragons like we do, you mustn't insult her" Valka frowned as Hiccup straight up ignored her scolding leading Toothless towards their den grumbling incoherent dragon noises, abandoning Cloudjumper and the two terrified Vikings that were planted on top of him. Gobber and Astrid's screams filled the air as the mighty four-winged beast became airborne desperate to catch up with the head strong youngsters.

Valka rolled her eyes, deciding she would punish Hiccup for his rude behavior later, after she had cleared things up with the Viking Chief who stood on the new land with fear and anger spread across his body.

"Just ask any questions and I'll try to answer" The women scanned the area behind Stoick not wanting to face him.

"Why.. Why does Hiccup treat the dragons like they're his family?" The gruff voice asked,

"Because they are, the flock is the only family he has ever known"

"But the night fury he acts like they're-"

"Brothers? That's because they are Stoick, they've been inseparable for the last 15 years. always there for each other, two halves, one soul"

Stoick was slightly taken aback by this answer, his son and that beast, two halves? The thought alone just fueled his building rage.

"You can ask one more question about Hiccup then you must move on from the subject" Valka stated calmly fiddling with the wooden end of her staff, still avoiding Stoick's judgmental gaze.

"Why wont he show his face?" "He's shy, he has never had positive interactions with Vikings before, besides me of course, once you and the others gain his trust he'll open up" Valka assured smiling at thought of her precious son.

Sighing Stoick hesitantly thought up another question not related to his boy, "You and Hiccup are coming back to Berk right?"

"Stoick, the nest needs us here, something big is coming" The dragon-lady sighed lowering her head not wanting meet the Chief's broken eyes, "What's comin-" He was cut off by the roars of a nadder as it playfully landed in front of his wife cooing softly and it nudged her arms expectantly.

"Hello Blossom, mind giving us a lift" Valka laughed as they azure-colored creature chirped happily waddling over to Stoick. The man noticed the beast limped slightly on it's left leg, most likely due to a break which had caused permanent damage, The Chief raised his sword challenging the nadder to come any closer. This instantly caused the dragon's eyes to slit and it's tail to unsheathe hundreds of deadly spines.

"Try me devil" Stoick spat ready to charge,

"Stop it!" Valka yelled at her husband furiously as she stroked Blossom's leg allowing the distressed dragon to calm herself. Surprisingly Stoick followed the order dropping his weapon and staring helplessly at Valka's glare,

"You have much to learn" she sighed signalling for the Chief to mount the nadder.

"I will not touch that beast!" Stoick argued folding his arms stubbornly,

"Very well then stay here for all I care" She snapped climbing nimbly onto it's back. He stared at the steep shards of ice and back at the dragon,

"Only one flight am I correct?" He mumbled. Valka's face lit up and she nodded eagerly. Groaning he approached the nadder, resisting the urge to spill it's guts,

he was really going to regret this.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a little disappointed with this. The chapter didn't turn out the way I'd hoped. Ps Hiccup and Toothless will often refer to each other as "My love" or "Soul-mates" this isn't romantic at all. They're brothers and best friends, so naturally they love each other and aren't afraid to show it. Thanks so much for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Hiccup felt his dirt-stained paws begin to sweat as he strategically guided Toothless through the rocky tunnels leading to their den.

 _"What's wrong?"_ The Night fury crooned, picking up on his brother's nerves,

Hiccup felt his warm, parched breath be pushed back into his face as it hit the mask covering him from the enemies.

 _"The humans, why would Mom bring them here?"_ He questioned looking back to ensure Cloudjumper was not following within hearing distance,

 _"I'm not sure my love, but if they dare harm you I wont hesitate to blast a hole through their chests"_ Toothless snorted landing swiftly in the small clearing Valka had made their home, Hiccup nodded dismounting and running his hands over the dragon's smooth scales, soothing his aching limbs.

Chatter erupted in the nest as a few dragons swooped in, sensing the return of their flock-mates,

 _"Welcome back flesh dragon and black dragon"_ Fireshade a male snafflefang who had tragically lost his leg, chirped nuzzling the two gently.

Both Hiccup and Toothless returned the affectionate gesture before greeting the other dragons eagerly, among the crowd was a group of baby Scuttleclaws desperately jumping over the adults to reach the duo,

 _"Hiccup, Toothless!"_

 _"Did you bring food?"_

 _"Did you bring home any trapped dragons?"_

 _"Did you destroy any Viking ships?"_

 _"Can I chew your tail?"_ The young dragons chattered questions crawling on top of their elders fondly, pulling ears and licking Hiccup's dragon-scaled outfit.

 _"Enough!"_ Toothless snapped, too exhausted to deal with the hyperactive persona of the babies, The scuttleclaws planted themselves behind Hiccup hissing at the Night fury.

 _"Toothless you scared them"_ Hiccup scolded scratching and nuzzling the youths adoringly,

the black dragon snarled at his brother and pushed the boy to the floor with his snout.

 _"Toothless stop!"_ The 20 year old chuckled throwing pretend punches at the figure looming over him, Toothless gave a smile, revealing his bare gums as he jumped onto his other-half growling playfully.

As the the brother's romped, the flock watched happily, it was a peaceful sight to watch the nest-mates wrestle with each other as if they were still hatchlings.

Suddenly the peace was broken by the all to familiar sound of four wings flapping, almost angrily, as the stormcutter landed the dragons expected Valka to be seated among her companion's back, but were instead greeted by two terrified, possibly dangerous Vikings.

"Hiccup?" The female cried out scurrying off Cloudjumper, still shaking with fear from the flight.

The dragons, while not able to understand Norse, picked up on the fact she was mentioning the name of their youngest flesh dragon and began hissing protectively.

In response to the aggressive nature she held her axe in a battle ready position. Gobber following Astrid's lead, raised his inter-changeable hand that had a small mace screwed in.

Instead of informing the flock that the two intruders were guests, Hiccup and Toothless joined in, snarling and crouching low to the ground as if they had no idea of the Viking's presence.

 _"Cloudjumper why were those monsters riding upon your back?"_ Fireshade quesioned baring his teeth at the provoked humans,

 _"they are here on Valka's request, Hiccup and Toothless are fully aware of this"_ the Stormcutter growled continuing to glare at the human and Night fury.

The dragons immediately relaxed and allowed their pupils to dilute providing a less-threatening appearance, the action shocked both Vikings, neither of them had ever seen dragons look so calm and placid.

Hiccup and Tootbless sighed in unison as they attempted to slip away from their angry fatherly-figure,

 _"Not so fast! You must stay here and look after the humans, they do not understand our language and appear to be angry at us"_ Cloudjumper growled blocking their path, earning a frustrated croon from Hiccup.

 _"But Cloudjumper! You know what Vikings are like! They're evil and cruel!"_ The boy hissed, glaring in Astrid's direction,

 _"Your Mother wishes for them to be here so you follow her requests and be obedient for once"_ The Stormcutter snapped huffing his chest out in displeasure.

 _"Okay"_ Hiccup finally agreed turning away from Cloudjumper to approach the Vikings. Toothless grumbled, but still pressed himself against his brother's side out of devotion for his soul mate,

"I'm not sure why my Mom insists you come into our nest, you're Vikings" Hiccup spat inching closer, ignoring Astrid's obvious discomfort in the boy being so close.

"Hiccup, ye do realise that Stoick is yer Father?" Gobber asked stumbling a little, still dizzy from the flight.

A low growl escaped Hiccup's throat as he buried his face in the soft part of Toothless's neck, refusing to listen to the ridiculous claims.

"No! The bad man is not Mom's mate, Cloudjumper is!" He rested a hand on the Night fury, who was just about ready to tear into the man for upsetting his brother.

"Wait, so he really is Stoick's son?" Astrid cut in, not fully informed of the situation,

"That he is lass, the boy was taken by that dragon along with his Mother twenty years ago" Gobber pointed at the Stormcutter who was busy restraining his adoptive sons from pouncing.

"NO!" Hiccup roared suddenly and jumped behind Toothless, chattering to the other dragons.

"This is.. Unbelievable" the blonde admitted glaring spitefully at the boy,

"Ay' and once Stoick sees what's really going on.." Gobber motioned towards the curious flock surrounding them, watching the events unravel with amusement,

"I don't wager he'll be too happy"

Astrid swallowed back her amazement and nodded in agreement.

* * *

I couldn't believe it, this boy, if one could even call him that, was the son of Stoick the Vast? Berk's heir? As I watched Hiccup interact with the monsters, touching and nuzzling them without a trace of fear, I felt a surge of anger rush through me.

He could _tame_ the beasts, he knew how to restrain and control them, he knew how to keep them from attacking, he had clearly known for a long time.

Yet my anger wasn't directed at the child, because in all honesty that's all he was, an immature, feral youth. Although he was my age, I couldn't bring myself to call this boy a man, Stoick was a man, Gobber was a man, even _Snotlout_ was a man, this person was a hissing, growling, mistake created by Loki himself.

So no I didn't blame him, I blamed Valka, she could have returned, she could have brought Hiccup home and prevented him from turning into this crazy dragon-boy and taught him how to fight, help us win this endless war. But she didn't, she allowed him to become this demon, this dragon-loving demon.

I stared at him, still gobsmacked as he appeared to fully forget that Gobber and I were still here surrounded by our long-time enemies.

"Hiccup can you just explain why your Mother brought us here?" I found myself snapping a little too harshly, Hiccup's head shot round and he cocked it to the side, like a dragon scoping out a strange object, to test if it was a threat.

His Night fury must have picked up on my venomous tone and bared it's teeth, snarling as it once again pulled the boy close to it's side.

Hiccup crooned gently, nudging the dragon as if to calm the beast, "I already told you, I don't know why Mom brought you monsters to our home, but if you lay a finger on any dragon I will gladly sink my claws into your skin" he hissed lifting his hands, revealing blunt and filthy finger nails.

I couldn't help but scoff at his threat, his 'Claws' would be completely useless in battle.

"Its alright lad, we won't hurt no dragons. Right Astrid?" Gobber raised his eyebrow at me in a suspicious way.

Really, he was putting me on the spot? Why did I have to promise anything? How about they stop raiding us, then I wouldn't need to attack them, but I knew if I did hurt any dragons we would be kicked out and possibly killed, so sullenly I bit my tongue and nodded.

I heard a small sigh of relief escape Hiccup's lips before he quickly scurried away, still walking on all fours, the Night fury as always stuck close.

"Gobber what are we going to do?" I whispered, quiet enough to ensure Hiccup would eavesdrop,

"They're Stoick's family, thats for him to decide"

Seriously? Stoick was in no position to make any decisions. He was desperate and that was an uncommon trait for the Chief, I knew deep down that if we allowed him to formulate a plan he would most likely do something incredibly reckless.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" I sat down on an unoccupied rock and rested my chin in my hands, mulling over the limited options we had.

"I know what you're worried about, but he'll make the right choice" he paused "Probably.."

"Well thats reassuring"

"Look I've known Stoick my whole life, if there's one thing he knows it's how to make tough decisions"

I gulped still not completely convinced, "I guess-"

I was cut off by a deep scream exhorting off the cave walls.

"Val get me off this thing!" The voice cried out, I instantly recognised it as Stoick's.

"Calm down" Valka's voice soothed, I heard a chirp which I quickly identified as a nadder and stood up defensively as I heard the wing flaps growing closer.

"You actually got him to ride a dragon?" Gobber's mouth dropped as a purple-ish deadly nadder perched itself next to another dragon, chattering slowly. Even I had to admit the scene was shocking, our Viking chief, who literally lived for killing dragons, clutching the back of his sworn enemy.

"Wheres Hiccup?" Valka questioned looking around frantically,

"The boy ran off with that Night fury first chance he got" Gobber told her.

I saw an angry scowl appear on the women's face "That boy has some nerve. I'll go find him.. Just please don't hurt any dragons, I want Hiccup to trust you" she told us, directing the last sentence at Stoick especially.

To my surprise he smiled and nodded, which earned him a grateful glance from Valka's direction before she jumped on Cloudjumper, flying off to track down her juvenile son.

"So Stoick. You and that dragon seemed to get on pretty well" Gobber teased, chuckling to himself. But Stoick didn't laugh, instead he pulled us into a huddle and opened his mouth to speak,

"If you're planning on doing something absolutely insane that could result in one of us being burnt alive ya might as well forget it" Gobber cut in glaring at his Chief and closest friend,

"Those beasts have brainwashed my wife and son, they actually think dragons are their family and if they stay any longer I might lose them forever" Stoick paused, taking a deep breath before continuing "We have to take them away from here."


End file.
